Wraith Pirates
The '''Wraith Pirates '''are a fleet of ships that disbanded from their counterparts, the Imperial Dragon Pirates after the conflict between Kaien Hanichi and Kahn Tibus upon discovering his cold bloody murders on the World Nobles. Kahn took the position of captain and took his followers out of sovereign territory to build an army to wage war against the world to bring it under the rule of dragons. History War of Dragons At some point in the past, Kahn announced his defection after revealing his secret of murdering Nobles and Marines during the invasion of Marijois. Claiming that they are hardly human and considered creatures to be preyed rather than feared by weaklings. He fought against Kaien as his followers joined him in the battle against the fleet. In the end they barely survived but continue to grow stronger and made their own path in the One Piece World. After the sudden end of the war and a pirate named Blackbeard became one of the new Yonko, the Wraith Pirates had made an alliance with them, secretly trading weapons and resources to achieve the goals both captains desire. The Wraith Pirates expanded their fleet by seven divisions when they made their way into the New World to begin their expansion on the power vacuum after Whitebeard's death in the War of the Best na duse the resources to build up their fleet and weapons, planning for the greatest war in history and have been rumoured to have made an alliance with the Blackbeard Pirates. Marineford War Pirate Flag The flag carries a logo which resembles a "W" for their name. Known Crew Members *Kahn Tibus (Captain) *Charlton Barbossa (First Mate) *Frenzy (assassin) *Joseph Franklin (Chief of scientific research, 2nd Commander *Santa Teresa *Wang Zhi (3rd devision commander) More on the way Crew Strength The Wraith Pirates are led by Kahn Tibus, a former Imperial Dragon and one of the strongest pirates. Although they managed to kept themselves on a low profile for a number of years to avoid drawing the attention of the World Government and their enemies, various members from across the globe have strong knowledge of the marines, the underworld and locations to set up their base of operations. With an alliance made with Blackbeard, one of the four emperors of the New World, the Wraith Pirates were able to build up supplies for their growing fleet, there is some rumours that their captain is at the same level as one of the Yonko, but that is yet to be confirmed as it is stated that even the Ox Lord himself is terrified of the Kaido. It is confirmed that the Wraith have possess a territory in the uncharted oceans in the New World where they claim would be the foundation of a new empire, from the ashes of the World Government's. The majority of their strength come from mostly of strong pirates, with most of the high ranking officers are Haki and Devil Fruit users. With Joseph Franklin being the top mechanic engineer to build technological advance weaponry, ships, and an army of over 300 Tethra mechs at their command.